Divine Intervention
by morgarita
Summary: It's been two years since Camp Rock, and Mitchie and Shane have gone their seperate ways, with Mitchie at college and Shane still recording. So when Nate and Caitlyn come up with a plan to reunite them at Camp Rock, will their old flame be re-lit? SM, NC
1. I

**Title: **Divine Intervention  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Camp Rock, and Mitchie and Shane have gone their seperate ways, with Mitchie at college and Shane still recording. When Brown calls them back to Camp Rock, with a little help from Nate and Caitlyn, this time as a counselors, will their old flame be lit once again? MitchieShane, CaitlynNate  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Note: **I know I shouldn't be starting yet _another _story when I have two others that have yet to be completed, but this idea came to me when I didn't want to do my Chem. homework. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but do I really need to point that out?

* * *

"I'm going to get some food, I'm starved," Caitlyn told Mitchie, stretching her legs across Mitchie's bed. The two had stayed up way past their normal times to study for their final day of exams, and the consequences were evident, though more so in Mitchie; she had puffy bags under her eyes while Caitlyn had just recieved heavy eyelids and hurting eyes. Caitlyn stood up and stopped by the door, "Do you want to come?"

Tiredly, Mitchie looked up from behind her math textbook and rubbed her eyes. "I'm okay," she said, retreating to the book once again. Caitlyn just sighed and shifted her weight to her left foot; she knew these exams were taking a serious toll on her best friend, but Mitchie wouldn't take a break.

"Mitch, you need to take a break. These exams are really getting to you."

"I know," she replied, sighing and ran a hand through matted hair. "But I really need to do well on these exams. Like, so well, you don't even know," she widened her eyes for affect and checked her watch. "Besides, it's already after one. I think I'll review a bit more and then just go to sleep."

"You need to eat, Mitchie," Caitlyn said in a warning tone. She then proceeded to walk over and pluck the heavy textbook with ease from Mitchie's hands and put down on her own bed. "Come on. It will take twenty minutes. We'll be fine."

Mitchie bit her bottom lip in thought but accepted anyway. "Fine. Do you have your phone?"

"I've got mine. Let me guess, yours is dead?" Caitlyn asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," the brunette replied, casting a look downwards.

"Let's go."

They made their way out into the night and across the green, where numerous couples were planted on the ground, kissing and touching. Mitchie just shook her head as she followed Caitlyn into the cafeteria.

"An apple, please," Caitlyn said to the woman behind the counter.

"Three dollars."

"Just charge it to Room 342 in Building A."

Their was no reply, as the woman behind the register simply pointed with a smirk to a sign taped to the counter that said, in a very rude undertone, Mitchie noticed - **No charging. Ever!**

"Shoot," Caitlyn said under her breath. In a pleading tone, she said to Mitchie, "Can I - "

"I got it," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll take a diet coke and an orange."

"Eight-fifty," the woman said in a bored, monotone, tired voice.

"Let's go sit," Caitlyn told Mitchie, leading her to a table in the far corner.

"I have to study, Cait," she replied, slightly panicking.

"Mitchie, please. You know that stuff like the back of your hand, and you know it. Just sit. It's only twenty minutes. Half an hour at the most."

"...Fine."

Silence ensued as the girls munched away, when Caitlyn broke the silence.

"Have you talked to... you know?"

Mitchie tried to avoid the subject of Shane as much as possible, and Caitlyn made it impossible to do. "Caitlyn."

"Mitchie, you two have to make up sometime. Sure you talked at the canoes, but nobody knows what happened. I know that he's on your mind all the time. Face it; he's why you're studying for exams so hard - to get him out of your head. You've got to face him sooner or later."

"Yeah," she said, casting her eyes downward. "So... the Red Sox won last weekend."

"No way! I knew i - hey, you sly fox! No subject change!"

Mitchie did nothing, just gave her a warning look. "Do you and Nate still talk ever?"

"Fine, subject dropped," she said, holding her hands out in mock surrender. "Uh... yeah, oc-c-casionally," Caitlyn cursed herself; why did she always stutter when she lied? "How old do you have to be to be a counseler at Camp Rock, I wonder?"

"Subject dropped," Mitchie mimed. "I think it's like, eighteen."

"How cool would that be?"

"...It would be pretty cool, I guess," Mitchie admitted.

"Should we call?"

"I don't know, I mean, we're probably too late to apply."

"Come on," Caitlyn prodded. "Let's do it!"

"Fine. I'll look up the stuff after exams tomorrow."

"...And victory is mine!"

**...**

Later that night, when the lights were off and Mitchie was softly snoring, Caitlyn made a phone call.

"_Hello?_"

"It's me," she said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

"_I know. Believe it or not, I can read. What I don't know, Caitlyn, is why you're calling at four in the morning. What do you want?_"

"I did it," she told the sleepy voice softly, excitement seeping into her words.

"_It worked?!_" The voice was more awake now and slightly more aware of what she was saying.

Caitlyn nodded, but then realized the man on the other line couldn't see her. "It worked."

"_Thank God. I was beginning to wonder..._"

"How did it go on your end?"

"_Well, I haven't really - exactly - talked to him - about it - yet._"

"WHAT?!"

"_It's okay; if he doesn't do it, Brown won't give you the jobs._"

"This might just work, you know. So you did talk to Brown?"

"_Yeah. And basically, if the applications are in, and Shane goes for it, you guys got the jobs. He didn't even hesitate to say yes. You know how much these two mean to him._"

"Okay. Does Shane ever, you know..." she left the question hanging in the air.

"_Talk about her? All the time, Caity. What about her?_"

"Well, I have to work it out of her, but when it comes out, sometimes she does. Most of the time, it's averted eyes and subject changes."

"_Well, that's progress._"

"Yeah. I guess. Well, I better go to sleep. I have a couple of exams in the morning."

"_Right. Okay. Well, I love you, Caitlyn,_" he told her seriously.

"I love you, too, Nate. Goodnight," she said, shutting her phone and sliding under the covers with a slight smile. "This just might work..."

* * *

**There's the prologue! This will probably be a short chapter story, but who knows? ****Well, aren't Caitlyn and Nate just little busybodies? :) Leave your thoughts!**


	2. II

**Oh my gosh, guys, seventeen reviews? SEVENTEEN? You guys are amazing. Let's try to get the same amount, if not more this time! More busybodying to come! Haha, enjoy!**

"Mitchie, Mitchie - wake up," Caitlyn urged, pushing Mitchie gently. She glanced at the clock in panic; 8:45 A.M. - both had slept in, and both had to get to exams in fifteen minutes.

"What?"

"It's eight forty-five! Get up!"

"Shit!" Mitchie lurched out of bed, her normally straight hair sticking out in every direction. Within minutes, she was hysterical. "You mad woman!" she shouted, grabbing Caitlyn's shoulders and shaking her, forgetting she had her jeans only half way up her legs. "How could you have let me sleep?!"

"Mitchie, stop it!" Caitlyn yelled, trying desperately to get away from her roomate in the tiny room. "If you don't stop, I will smack you!"

"You let me sleep!" Mitchie repeated, still yelling, pulling a shirt over her head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Caitlyn told her now hysterical best friend before she reached out and slapped her across the face. She calmed down instantly.

After a deep breath, she said, "Thank you. Okay," she stopped by the door to grab her bag and put her brush back by her bed. "I'll be back for lunch around twelve thirty. Do you wanna go out? You know, to celebrate?"

"What's the point of celebrating if we have to go right back to do another exam? Let's just do dinner."

"Good point. See you later!" Mitchie made her exit and Caitlyn heard, "Love you!" a minute a later.

Caitlyn waited until she knew Mitchie was out of the building and pulled her cell phone out, even though she knew she didn't have time.

"_Hey this is Nate, leave a message._"

"Hey Nate, it's me. Um, everything should work out okay over on my end. Uh, call me later, okay? ...I love you."

_Meanwhile_...

"Morning," Shane said, falling out of his bunk on Connect 3's tour bus, in only plaid pajama bottoms.

"Nice hair," Nate commented from where he sat in front of the T.V., as he hung up his phone. Shane's hair was indeed a sight to behold; the gel had worn out, as it did every night, making his normally straight and coiffed hair wavy and messy.

He just smirked and made his way to the cabinet where he stopped short. "Where are my Froot Loops?!"

Nate froze and his eyes went wide; nobody messed with Shane's cereal. "Uh, dude," he started, stuttering. "I didn't do it."

"JASON!"

The named band member stumbled in a few seconds later, looking almost identical to Shane. "...What?"

"Where are my Froot Loops?!" he demanded.

"Dude, I don't eat food endorsed by birds... it's just wrong," Jason shuddered. "I still can't believe you never made me a bird house," he muttered under his breath.

Beyond frustrated by that point, Shane made his way back to his bunk where he climbed in a looked at the cieling, just inches away from his nose.

"Shane?"

"What?"

"Dude, don't be mad about the cereal. It's just a damn box of multicolored... sugar-filled loops," Nate appeared. "Besides, I can't even eat them."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Nate was almost afraid to ask, but was relatively sure he knew what the answer way.

Shane just turned on his side, facing the wall.

"Is it Mitchie?"

"Dude, I don't want to talk about it."

Nate snorted. "Please. You talk about her all the time. And even when you don't, she's all you ever think about."

"Do not!" Shane exclaimed, sitting up and hitting his head on the cieling. "Ahhh," he hissed, laying back down. His face was red. "I do not," he repeated quietly.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find someone better at Camp Rock this year. You are gonna go, right? It's only a month away!"

"Don't say that. I don't want to find someone better. Impossible. Especially not at camp. Can't risk what happened two years ago, can I?" Shane told him matter-of-factly. "I wish I could just, you know, call her and make everything okay. But I can't."

"Good. Well who knows," Nate replied, retreating back to the sitting area. "Things have a funny way of working out."

_Meanwhile..._

Mitchie, just as she told Caitlyn she would, walked back into the room at twelve thirty, hungry and tired. Caitlyn herself had just come in and was pulling up the Camp Rock website, with butterflies kicking up dust in her stomach.

"You're back!" Caitlyn exclaimed, walking torward her, laptop in hands. Mitchie just groaned from her place on her bed, face in her pillow. "Well, look what I have!" she said, jiggling the laptop and squealing excitedly.

"Hmph."

Taking this as a sign to continue, she did; "Online applications for Camp Rock!"

Mitchie peeked out at her from under her hair, beckoning for her to give her the white computer. She surrendered it, and Mitchie set to typing, already excited. A minute later, she leaned her head back against the wall, groaning.

"Caitlyn, what are we doing? Why would Brown choose us? Especially with what happened with Shane? He probably hates me."

Caitlyn quickly made herself busy with rearranging and dusting her shelf. "I - I - I don't kn-know, but it's worth a sh-shot?"

"Cait, why are you lying to me?"

"I-I-I'm no-not lyi-ing!" she insisted. Mitchie gave her a knowing look and surrendered the argument.

"...Whatever."

_Meanwhile..._

"'Ello, Shane! How are things with my favorite nephew?"

"Hello, Brown."

"Uncle Brown to you," he scolded in his Australian accent.

"Hello, Uncle Brown," Shane replied, a smile in his voice. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure Nate had told you you're a counselor like you wanted to be!"

Shane froze. "What?!"

"Nate didn't tell you?"

"I'm a counselor? Again. He told me we were going just to hang out! You know, get away from everything?"

"He said you wanted to be one!"

"Uncle Brown, you know not to listen to Nate!" Shane yelled, walking into the living area. When Nate overheard the conversation, he tried to make a mad dash for the bathroom, but Shane grabbed his curls before he could get away too fast.

"Shane, that hurts!" Nate yelled, taking his curls back. Shane released his grip, but tightened it on his collar.

"Shane, don't hurt Nate," Brown warned. "He's partly the reason for the screaming girls!"

"I'll call you back, Uncle Brown," Shane said in a gruff voice. Throwing his phone onto the couch, he turned Nate to face him. "What the hell, man!? A counselor?!"

Nate winced. "Now, I know it sounds bad, but it really won't be so bad. It's the only way Brown would let us go."

"Why didn't you tell me? I don't want to be a counselor! I have no desire to be a counselor!"

"You used to love this place, and you get to teach awesome classes - you're teaching dance again," Nate tried to reason, trying to wrestle out of Shane's iron-like grip.

"You forget what happened two years ago?!" Shane exclaimed. He silently took a deep breath before continuing, "What if Mitchie's there? What if, for some only God knows reason, he chose Mitchie as a counselor? She told me that when she was old enough, she wanted to be one. Well, what if she's there?"

"Dude, you're in love with Mitchie," Nate snorted. "Like you would mind if she was there. You know, people were right. She did change you. And now, you're changing back into who you were."

Shane said nothing, just looked out the window with his arms crossed, watching the traffic racing around them.

"Besides," he continued. He could feel the color creep up on his cheeks, something that always happened when he lied. "There's no risk of even running into her. Why would Brown choose her? Especially with what happened with you two?" he lied.

"Shut up, Nate. You don't even know what happened," Shane quickly said.

"So what? I don't need to know the details to have the basic facts."

"Fine," Shane grumbled.

Nate cheered in his head. "So you'll do it? Jase and I miss it, too. Don't deny you do. We'll even teach guitar and voice."

Shane sighed. "...I'll do it."

"Now go call your Uncle Brown and tell him you're sorry," Nate said, pointing to the back room and handing Shane his phone. Even though he was the youngest, neither Shane nor Jason could deny that he was always the voice of reason, the parent of the group. Shane reluctanly did so and dialed the number.

"'Ello?"

"Hey, Uncle Brown. Sorry about flipping out, I guess I'll do it."

"Great Shane, great!" Brown exclaimed. Shane smiled and held the phone away from his ear. "Well, we'll see you in a month for the first term!"

As Shane hung up the phone, he couldn't get Mitchie off of his mind, which he found to be stupid - it was over, the flame was burnt out.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked.

"I wonder what she's doing right now?"

_Meanwhile..._

"Thank God we're finally done!" Caitlyn yelled, excited and finally carefree, slamming her glass cup down on the table.

"I'll toast to that," Mitchie said laughing.

"So, did Brown call you yet?" Caitlyn was getting anxious, because she didn't know yet if everything would work out. She could kill Nate for not talking Shane into it sooner.

"Caitlyn, I only submitted it today, relax! ...Did he call you?" Mitchie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nah."

The two girls looked out into the crowd. The music was too loud, and the smoke was too thick, and the conversaiton in the bar was deafening.

"Ready to leave?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded, and together they walked out into the darkness.

They talked idly, their arms linked, when Mitchie's phone vibrated.

"Oh - hold on," she said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to take her phone out of her pocket. "Oh my God. It's Brown. What do I do?!"

Caitlyn secretly smiled on the inside and her stomach did flips - everything worked out on Nate's end. Silently, she reached forward and pressed the talk button, forcing Mitchie to bring the phone to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Mitchie Torres! Brown, here!"

"Hi, Brown," Mitchie said, excitement seeping through her words. "How are you?"

"The question is... how are you, poppet?"

"I'm good. So, what's up?" Brown sounded a little too concerned, but Mitchie ignored it. She had a gut feeling he was holding something out other than the job offer, but she didn't let it bother her too much.

"Well, is Caitlyn there with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Put it on speaker, please!"

"Uh, sure," Mitchie said, but did as he told her anyway. "Hi Brown, can you hear me?"

"'Ello, poppets!"

"Hi Brown!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

"Well, girls, I just called to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Caitlyn prodded.

"Brown," Mitchie urged.

"You got the jobs!"

"Yes!" they squealed in unison.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Mitchie said, Caitlyn echoing.

"Well, we'll see you in a month for the first term, girls!"

They continued walking after Mitchie had hung up the phone, suprised at how excited they were when Mitchie stopped short yet again.

"What?"

"What if... he's there?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"Why-y w-would he be? Didn't he swear he would never return again?" Caitlyn put on her best dramatic voice. "Especially after what happened? Besides, he probably changed into that asshole of a rockstar again. 'Cause you changed him, Mitchie. Everybody said so. And now that you're not around, he's back to himself. So, no, I-I don't th-think he would, yo-u know, b-be there."

"Yeah, I guess." Again, Mitchie got the nagging feeling that she was being lied too, but kicked at it until it cowered in the corner of her gut, afraid to come out.

"Come on, let's go home."

Once in bed, staring at the cieling, thoughts kept racing through her mind.

"Go to sleep," Caitlyn reprimanded after hearing Mitchie toss for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

"I can't," she replied, sighing. Caitlyn sat up in the dark and flipped on the light switch next to her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, moving into Mitchie's bed.

As she laid her head on Caitlyn's shoulder, she replied, "How you're the best friend in the whole world."

"Well, duh. Come on, what are you really thinking?"

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." Within minutes, they were both asleep, light left on. Nate consumed Caitlyn's dreams while Shane's face ran through Mitchie's.

**So the plan worked! Now all they have to do is get there(and survive each other)... :) Leave your thoughts! (Even if you did so last time, because I really want to know what you guys think!)**


	3. III

**I'm really into this story, and it's so much fun to play around with these characters. I'm glad you guys like it, too! This one's a little bit shorter in content, because it's really a transition time and matter of getting them where they need to be. But anyway, enjoy!**

**x**

"Let's get out of Boston," Mitchie suggested, looking around their tiny dorm room, filled to the brim with ugly cardboard boxes. Three weeks had flown by since Brown last called them, and they were getting anxious. "Like, let's fly to New York City for the rest of summer while we wait for Camp Rock. It's only a week and a half away. Don't give me that look, I found it under Favorites on your computer!"

"Um, Mitchie, we don't really have a choice about leaving Boston. As much as I'm going to miss this campus..."

"Me, too. And plus, New York City is closer to Camp Rock than we are here, it's in upstate New York. I've never been. Plus," Mitchie started. "We're flying out of JFK anyway."

The two girls had both gotten accepted into Boston University's College of Arts and Sciences a year earlier without the other knowing. They hadn't talked since Camp Rock, and it came as a huge suprise to both when they showed up at the same dorm room.

"But, I was only day d-day dr-dreaming when I saved i-it under there. But, New York could be fun," Caitlyn admitted from where she was taping her last box, hoping Mitchie didn't hear her lie. "The city that never sleeps!"

"It makes it sound so... galmorous!"

"You want to?"

Even though Mitchie had never been one to really cross boundaries, at age eighteen, she figured it was time. "I've been looking on the internet for tickets," she admitted, smiling. Caitlyn's eyebrows rose. "And the next flight we could get on - if we hurried - is tomorrow. The tickets are going to be mad expensive since we're cutting it so close, but I figure we can work something out."

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe this is the last stop of the tour," Nate said sullenly, looking out of the hotel room window.

"No kidding," Shane replied, joining him. "Wow. This city is just... beautiful."

"Yeah, when you get past the blaring horns, yellow taxis, and dirty sidewalks."

"You know what I mean," Shane said, hitting Nate in the arm. "I mean look at Central Park - how is it that a park that big and attractive ended up in a place like this?"

"I wonder how many species of birds are in that park," Jason said in awe, looking over the treetops and into the park itself. People were milling around and laying on the grass, and the boys realized that being able to just mill around was the sort of thing they missed most.

"I wonder how many people that we know or have met that are in this city right now?" Shane asked, sitting down at his computer.

"Probably none," Nate said, moving away from the window and the noises below and to his buzzing phone. Again, he could feel the heat rise to his face. "I mean, what a random place to be."

_Caitlyn_, the LCD read.

"Random? Dude, it's New York City."

"Right. Well, uh, I gotta take this." Once out in the hall, Nate double checked to make sure he was alone and pressed the green button with his thumb. "Hello?"

"_Why are you whispering?_"

Feeling a smile creep up on him, he answered, "Oh, sorry. I just, uh, I had to get out of the hotel room."

"_Oh, okay. Right. What, the boys don't like it when you talk to your girlfriend on the phone?_"

"Oh please," he bantered. "Like Mitchie enjoys listening to us talk."

"_Sh-she doesn't mi-mind,_" Caitlyn stuttered. **Because she doesn't know**, she thought. "_So where are you?_"

"New York City, just like I told you. Tonight's the last concert. And, just like me and you planned, we're staying here until we leave for camp."

"_We need them to just see each other! We'll be there tomorrow around three thirty, our flight leaves at one._"

"Okay," Nate told her. "We're staying in the Roosevelt on 45th -"

"_Nate!_" Caitlyn exclaimed. "_Are you crazy? We can't afford that!_"

Nate just chuckled, "Caitlyn. Calm your pretty self down, we booked it for you. Just check in under Gellar, and your room is directly across from ours."

"_For a boy, you're pretty smart_."

The door opened behind him and Shane stepped out. "Dude, come on, we're going to be late for rehearsal."

"_Who was that?_"

"Sure, I'm coming," Nate told Shane. When he was behind the door, Nate continued. "It was just Shane. I have to go, we have to go get ready for rehearsal. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Do you want to maybe catch a late night movie when everybody else is asleep?_"

"We could just go with them."

"_No!_" Caitlyn protested, "_I mean - we haven't been alone in so long!_"

"I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"_I love you too, Nate._"

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh God, oh God, oh God; I'm forgetting something, I know it!"

"Mitchie, calm down; everything is ready to be shipped back to your parent's house, and you have all your stuff for vacation." Caitlyn told her, placing her hands on either shoulder. "Now repeat after me; I. Have. Everything. Everything. Will. Be. Okay."

"I have everything," Mitchie took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay. Wow, I can't believe that in the last twenty four hours, we've packed, said our goodbyes, and bought plane tickets!"

"Is that all, ladies?" The guy loading the van asked.

"That's all," Caitlyn said while she looked back at the beloved school. The man drove away and the two hailed a cab.

"And you're sure the hotel is booked and everything? Tickets? Passports? ...What am I talking about? We don't need passports," Mitchie panicked as she climbed into the taxi.

"Everything is fine. I b-booked the hotel la-last night and everything. And I have the tickets; Mitchie. We're fine," Caitlyn reassured her while the brunette took another deep breath and nodded. Hands clasped together, Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to the drive and at the same time, exclaimed, "To Logan International!"

**x**

**There you go. So they're all going to be in New York City, oh boy! And if you didn't catch on, Nate and Caitlyn haven't told anybody about them. But they both think the other has. So, leave your thoughts; if you reviewed last time, please do it this time again and let me know what you think! (Last time, we only got six reviews, let's try to bump it up to ten? The more reviews, the faster the updates!)**


	4. IV

**Enjoy!**

"The Roosevelt Hotel, please," Caitlyn told the cab driver.

"I'm so excited," Mitchie whispered, zoning out the sounds of the cars and bustle around the taxi.

"Me too!" Caitlyn leaned across Mitchie to look out the window and her heart skipped a beat; Nate was in this very city, roaming through the very streets that Caitlyn's sneakers were about to touch! "Do I have anything in my teeth? On my face?"

Mitchie examined her, "Nope. You're good. Me?"

"Excelente!"

"Gah," Mitchie said in admiration looking out the window. "This place is huge!"

Something across the street and to the right caught Caitlyn's attention - flashbulbs following a group of people; a large African American man, a couple of women and three guys, following one's lead. Her heart stopped and the butterflies started again; could it be? The cab buzzed by too fast for her to tell.

"Look at that," Mitchie said, pointing. "I wonder who it is?!"

"No," Caitlyn shook her head, trying to calm herself down. Their plane had touched down early, "It's too early for them to be out and about, especially in public."

"What?" Mitchie asked, dragging her attention away from the window.

"Nothing, never mind."

_Meanwhile..._

Nate chuckled as he fingered a blonde men's wig.

"Dude, how do I look?" Shane asked. When Nate turned, he couldn't help but laughed; in a black curly afro, Shane looked ridiculous. Paired with a pair of blue aviators didn't help his cause.

"Put it back." Nate insisted, grabbing it off his head and sticking it on back on the shelf. The boys were in Jacqueline's Wigs, trying to figure out disguises so they could have a day off, just walking around.

"What about this?" Shane asked again, in a faux handlebar moustache.

"That's a good look for you," Jason told him seriously.

Finally they picked out a couple of disguises; Jason had a brown wig with frosted tips and aviators, Shane had a curly black wig and glue on five o'clock shadow, while Nate had picked a simple long, brown wig with aviators.

"You look like a stoner," Shane told Nate once they were safely out the back door.

"...So I look like you?"

"I resent that!"

"So, what do you guys want to do now that we're free and nobody knows who we are?" Jason asked.

"Central Park!" Nate said.

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream then Cent-" Jason stopped short, pointing. "Pet store! With a bird!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Cait, this place is amazing! I feel like I'm in... 1924, or something! No way, is this is the place from _Malcolm X _and _Maid in Manhattan_?"

Caitlyn herself was in awe; she knew Nate could afford this kind of place, but to spend it on her? The lobby was ornately decorated with red carpet, green pillars at least ten times her size, she estimated, and architecture that truly took her breath away. "Yeah, no kidding," she breathed out.

"I can take whoever is next in line!" the woman, dressed in typical hotel uniform, said to them.

"Hi, I had reservations under Gellar?" Caitlyn managed to get out. Her eyes travelled with Mitchie up to the cieling. "Does this cieling ever make you want to... cry?"

The woman didn't bat an eye as she kept click-clacking away on her computer, "No, I can't say it has. Caitlyn?"

"Yes."

The two got their room number - on the twelfth floor! - and swiped the card through the key slot before stepping into the just as ornately decorated room. Caitlyn snuck a glance at the room across the hall and smiled to herself, more excited than ever.

"Come on!" Mitchie urged, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. "...Wow," was all she could say.

"Seriously."

"Let's go out; where do you wanna go first?"

"I've never been to Fifth Avenue," Caitlyn suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Saks!"

"Yes!" Caitlyn exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Let's do it!"

They tore out of the room, leaving their bags behind and unpacked and raced down the hallways to the elevators where they shifted their weight from one foot to the other. The elevator to Caitlyn's right opened first, and out stepped three boys who turned and made their way down the hall where Caitlyn and Mitchie just came from, only looking back once. The one with long hair and sunglasses tripped and choked on his water, while the other two - one with short brown hair and spiked tips and the other with curly hair kept walking.

"That was strange," Mitchie told Caitlyn. "They don't look like they exactly fit in around here."

Caitlyn herself had a strange look on her face. "Yeah, kidding." **Because they don't**, she thought to herself. As she stepped into the elevator, a small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Asshe took her place, the elevator to Caitlyn's left dinged and her head shot out, stopping the doors from closing, to look; out stepped a large African American man surrounded by an entourage. The smile couldn't be concealed any longer; oh no, they don't belong here.

"Who are you texting? We've only been here an hour!" Mitchie complained.

"Nobody special," Caitlyn volleyed as the LCD read MESSAGE SENT.

_Meanwhile..._

Caitlyn? Caity? CAITLYN! Caitlyn was here, in this very hotel, Caitlyn had touched what Nate was touching!

"You okay?" Jason asked as he peeled off his wig when they stepped into the room.

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Nate's phone buzzed while he was in the middle of getting off his wig, and Shane was having trouble getting off his five o'clock shadow.

"Who are you texting?" Shane teased from the bathroom, still trying desperately to get it off.

**We have to get them to see each other,** the text read. **We're going to Starbucks down the street, come inside - don't bother with those stupid disguises.**

"Who has you smiling that much?" Jason asked, a smile creeping onto his own features.

Nate's smile faded and he typed back a response while he told the bandmates half heartedly, "Nobody, it's not a big deal."

**On our way**, he responded. **By the way, I think I look great!**

"Come on guys," he suggested, throwing his phone on the bed. "Let's go to Starbucks."

Shane dashed out of the bathroom like it was on fire. "Starbucks? Starbucks?! Where?"

"There's one right down the street, I saw it before."

"Dude, let's go!" As he was walking out the door, Shane already had his freshly removed five o'clock shadow back on.

"Shane," Nate yelled. "Let's leave our disguises!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Let's grab a seat."

"Sure thing," Mitchie shot back. "I can't believe I'm having Starbucks Coffee in New York City."

"I can't either," Caitlyn said honestly. She kept craning her neck to try to look out the window.

"Who are you looking for?"

"What?" Caitlyn's eyes dashed away from the window and back to her best friend. "Nob-body. Just... people watching?"

"Okay, whatever," Mitchie replied simply.

Ten minutes.

_Nate where are you? _Caitlyn thought. She couldn't bring out her phone, no, that would be too obvious.

Twenty minutes.

_Come on..._ her hands were jittery against her thighs, her coffee cup on the table, forgotten.

"Can we go now? I really wanna get out before the day's over," Mitchie asked innocently, looking at her watch. "It's already 5:20."

"But," Caitlyn dragged out. "It's the city that never sleeps, right?"

Extremely bored and annoyed, Mitchie huffed and looked out the window.

Forty-five minutes.

_Damn it, Nate!_

"Okay, I'm leaving. This is ridiculous. Can we please go now?" Mitchie said, irritated.

"Yeah," Caitlyn replied, standing up and throwing her stuff away. "Let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh. My God," the teenager behind the counter said. "You're... ShaneGray!" she finished in a breath.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, nodding. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime, Shane Gray," she exclaimed, still starstruck. "ANYTIME!"

"Let's grab a seat," Nate suggested.

"Sure, dude," Jason said. "But won't we get mobbed like that little one over there?"

The boys cast a look back to the dazed employee, who was still staring at them. Nate waved, and the girl just giggled.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

Jason and Shane struck up conversation, leaving Nate to keep glancing around the barista.

Ten minutes.

"So then, I subscribed to Birds Monthly, and BAM, a month later, there was my magazine!"

Twenty minutes.

"Remember that time..."

Forty five minutes.

"Look, have we seen him before?"

"No, man, I don't think so..."

"Can we leave?" An extremely irritated Nate butted in.

Even though his bandmates found his attitude strange, Jason agreed. "Sure, man, let's go."

_Later..._

"I'm gonna step out to take this," Mitchie told Caitlyn later, after they'd had dinner and were winding down. Even though it was only eight o'clock and it was the city that never sleeps, they were tired.

"Sure," Caitlyn replied mechanically as Mitchie stepped out on the terrace. Caitlyn's own phone rang next to her and she answered. "Where were you!?"

"_Caitlyn, calm down_," Nate soothed. "_Don't stress me out, we're going on in five minutes!_"

"Well?!"

"_The question could be, where were you?_"

"I was at Starbucks, just like I promised!"

"_Well us too!_" Nate argued. He took a deep breath before continuing, "_Sorry. Which one did you go to? There are so many in this city..._"

"I went to the one down the street when you take a right out of the hotel."

"_Well, that could explain it,_" Nate reasoned, rolling his eyes. "_We took a left._"

Caitlyn smacked her forehead with her palm; this would be harder than they thought.

**Oh, well. They tried - so close, yet so far away! Oh, nobody's mad at anyone else. It's just one of those times where you have a break in communication that annoys you (Nate and Caitlyn) and where you've been with somebody, like your best friend, for way too long and you just need a break (Mitchie and Caitlyn). So, it's not a big deal. They'll all be fine. Um, leave your thoughts - we got fifteen or sixteen last time, try to bump it to twenty!**


End file.
